Once Bitten
by alienofextraordinaryability
Summary: Quinn Fabray had never known that life like that existed. Her world had been almost one dimensional, kept sheltered by her overprotective mother and overly religious father. But now she knew, she understood, because she was one of them.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, although it'd be awesome if I did.**

_I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue.._

Lima was a completely different place once the sun settled below the horizon. The filth crawled out into the streets, licking their lips, strutting about town in search of their next meal. The streets were their territory as soon as the first spattering of stars sparkled across the sky. Quinn Fabray had never known that life like that existed. Her world had been almost one dimensional, kept sheltered by her overprotective mother and overly religious father. But now she knew, she understood, because she was one of them.

Quinn climbed out of her cubbyhole, her tongue flicking across her lower lip as she moved swiftly out the front door. The anticipation brought a familiar churning to her stomach. It was early yet, and there were sure to be a few of the usual suspects slouching about town, completely unaware that predators lurked in every corner, watching them. Thrilling, that was the only way to describe the hunt.

Stalking her prey was simple enough, she was beautiful, and most men flocked to her willingly, not knowing what was behind that seductively sinister smile. Quinn raked her perfectly polished fingernails through her curls, her lips curving into a pout, damsel in distress. Her steps were careful, deliberate, making sure to let her gaze shift every few moments. It was like a game, and the more you played, the better you became…and at this point, she had beaten the game multiple times, now she was a pro.

"You lost?" She turned on her heel at the question, biting her lip innocently, nodding her head. The brave boy was tall, relatively well-built, a scraggly head of light brown hair, piercing green eyes, a delicious scent seeping from his pores. For the briefest of moments she almost pitied him.

"I think I took a wrong turn somewhere…I'm so confused." she murmured, glancing up at him, her eyes filled with false worry. An arrogant smirk graced his lips, and Quinn knew she had him. "I was supposed to meet some friends at this café downtown…"

"You're actually not that far off. I could show you, if you'd like." Instead of rolling her eyes at him, as she so desperately wanted to, she nodded appreciatively, twirling a strand of hair around her fingertip.

"I wouldn't want to keep you from wherever you were headed." And like clockwork he shook his head, extending his arm to her a bit too eagerly. "You know, I didn't really want to see my friends anyways. Why don't we go somewhere a little more…private?" She was hungry, using everything in her to not pounce on him and tear him to pieces. That was one of her only rules, she didn't kill, she _wouldn't_ kill… so they walked, he made some sad attempts at flirting, and she giggled at his half-assed jokes, getting tired of the whole charade.

"Here we are." he finally announced, grinning proudly. They were in the woods, surrounded by oversized trees and the quiet chirp of crickets. Quinn let her hands trail along his chest, pressing him back against a tree trunk, smirking brightly, her eyes connecting with his.

"You won't scream." she whispered, her voice soft, words delicate. "You won't fight back." Trial and error had taught her that glamouring her victims before feeding made it all a lot easier. She pressed her nose against the nape of his neck, breathing in his scent, baring her fangs, a hungry growl slipping from her lips. And in one quick motion her teeth sunk into his neck, getting her fill, feeling his muscles weaken. Quinn pulled back slightly, her tongue running along the barely visible holes. "You went to the movies, you laughed, you ate popcorn, you hit on a girl and she shot you down." she murmured with a playful smirk. "It was just an ordinary night…"

* * *

><p>Finn peered out the window, a cloth thrown over his shoulder, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was working the late shift at the local diner, a rare occurrence, and he had spent the better part of an hour wiping down tables, and refilling salt shakers. His life had become frustratingly ordinary, all of his high school glory falling by the wayside. Rachel had given him a way out, a way to rid himself of his Lima loser status, but he had said no. He had considered it for a bit, he wasn't a complete idiot…and he had envisioned a lifetime of trailing behind in her shadow, holding her purse at red carpet events, relaxing on the couch all day while she climbed the celebrity ladder. The mere thought made his head spin and his stomach clench. But, if he said that was his only reason for staying behind, he was lying. Finn tried not to think about the fierce blonde that invaded his every thought, it hurt less that way, but it was unavoidable. He missed her, he wanted to be with her, hell, he just wanted to <em>see<em> her for Christ's sake. Yet since the summer, she had been nothing more than a memory…seemingly vanishing from not only Finn's life, but from Lima as well. She had probably gone off to school, deciding it be better if she left without telling anyone…that was merely an assumption. With a shake of his head, all thoughts of Quinn Fabray were pushed to the back of his mind, tucked away for later.

"I say we close up early." Kevin piped up from the back. He was the late night cook, and he was just as bored as Finn was getting. "We haven't had a customer in hours, man."

"Alright, yeah. You can head home, I'll close up."

There hadn't been much left to do; the dishes were put away, the tables were wiped down, the stoves were clean… so he had tidied up, in preparation for the morning rush, hung up the closed sign, flicked off the lights, and locked up. The cool wind felt good against his flushed skin. He shoved his hands in his pockets, breathing evenly, listening to his own footsteps. His home was maybe ten minutes away from the diner, so he made it a habit to walk to and from. As he turned a corner he caught a flash of blonde hair, another painful reminder of her. And then he smelled it…that damn perfume. It propelled him forward, leading him further away from his intended destination.

His steps were slower now, pacing cautiously as the blonde head of hair came into view once more. His heart beat erratically, watching her hips move so easily back and forth as she walked.

"Quinn…" His voice was a mere whisper, but she practically whipped her head around, meeting his gaze and gasping in shock. This was his chance, an opportunity he may have never gotten again, yet he was frozen to the spot. She stood still for a moment, drinking him in, the slightest hint of a smile tugging at her lips. But she couldn't stay, she wasn't about to drag him into her world, he deserved much better than that. So she was gone, and he was awestruck, his knees wobbling, finding it a bit more difficult to breathe. Quinn Fabray had never left Lima. She was here, and that meant he still had a chance…if he could ever manage to find her again.


End file.
